faith & love
by jsgirl88
Summary: first attempt at a fic. wendy says her final goodbye to peter but 2 years later discovers that she still has the body of a child. Wendy darling was not growing up. she waits for peter pan to return and help her... bad at summs sorry guys but please R
1. Still a girl

A/N: thanks for reading my fic everyone, this is my first try so sorry if it suxs. please review good or bad. This fic idea just came out of nowhwere, don't really know where it's leading so stick around  
  
Chapter 1- Still a girl  
  
Wendy darling stood infront of the nursery window as she said her final goodbye to the boy who would never grow up.  
  
" Will you ever come back"  
  
" to hear stories, about me" said the leave-clad boy  
  
with a final look peter pan turned and flew towards the stars as Wendy sighed. She already felt the longing of adventure pof Neverland. The only reason she returned was because of her parents, how she would miss them so if she could never see them again. Still, her want for adventure left a hole in her heart.  
  
" oh peter, I hope you return soon."  
  
2 years later  
  
Wendy Darling slowly let out a hot breathe of air. Dr. Amity pulled back looking over the girl thoughtfully. The nearly 60 man turned to Mr. Darling whil placeing his small glasses back on his face  
  
" well Mr. Darling, your daughter is in perfect health, besides that fact that she hasn't grown an inch in the last two years"  
  
Mr. Darling looked at the man confused.  
  
" Isn't this the time that young ladies her age start to (coughs) um mature? said the blushing father  
  
" yes yes, but our Wendy could be a late bloomer. But don't worry mr. darling, all children have to grow up" the old man stated   
  
" except for one" whispered Wendy  
  
The two gentleman, having not heard Wendy, said goodnight and left her to herself. As soon as the door closed, the brown haired girl scrambled out of bed to open her window. Even thought it had been almost two years since she last parted ways with Peter Pan, Wendy still left the window open in the nursery, Looking around at John, michael, and her newly acquired siblings, Wendy turned back to the window, watching the stars and wondering what was happening to her. Poor Wendy was still a child at the age of 13. All of her classmated were courting their future husbands, and until Wendy could mature, she certainly wasn't allowed to date other gentleman. Even though Wendy would much rather be having adventures in the jungle or on the Jolly Roger with Peter, she thought that if she was stuck in this world, that she should at least be able to live a normal life.  
  
"Why is this happening to me Peter?" Wendy uttered the phrase out the window to a clear, cloudless sky expecting no one to be listening.   
  
Unbeknownst to her, a young boy was just next to the window that he used to climb in and out of to hear Wendy"s stories  
  
" why are you crying girl"  
  
Wendy lifted her head to see piercing blue eyes meet her own.  
  
A/N- if i get reviews all try to write the next chapter soon, so review lol 


	2. the boy covered in vines

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Peter pan, but i can still dream  
  
A/N- Thank you to everyone who reviews. I'm obsessed with Peter pan and Jeremy sumpter. If anyone has any suggestions or comments please review and anyone with ideas to help the story move along, please let me know. now, on with the story  
  
Chapter 2: The boy covered in vines  
  
" Girl, why are you crying"? said a shadowy figure that apparently had climbed into the nursery window without Wendy noticing  
  
Wendy gasped as she looked upon the face she so longingly wanted to see, to touch.  
  
" Peter, oh Peter, you've returned" she muttered  
  
Peter rolled his eyes and looked at the girl he once taught to fly.  
  
" oh course I'm back, i told you I would come back didn't I"?  
  
" why, yes of course, but you see Peter, it's been ever so long since you left. I was wondering If you had forgotten me" Wendy whispered  
  
Peter looked at her and smiled.  
  
" I could never forget you Wendy. Besides, I missed your stories."  
  
Wendy smiled at him. It seemed so long ago that she ventured into the night with a small boy. Oh how she missed Neverland. Wendy wanted to go back more than anything. She also didn't understand why she ever left. Of course, she missed her parents, but the thought of growing up in a place with tight corsets and arranged marriages was changing her mind. Wendy would give anything to return with Peter. For a moment, Wendy wondered why Peter had not noticed that she hadn't grown up.  
  
" Peter, do you notice anything differently about me?"  
  
Peter looked at her  
  
" No, you look the same" he said as if she was blind herself  
  
" Exactly" she stated.   
  
When Wendy saw the confused look on Peter's face, she realized that he didn't understand the concept of time and age  
  
" Peter, you see, It's been two years since we said goodbye, and I haven't grown up. Everyone around me has and I have stayed the same"  
  
Peter looked into the girl's eyes. He himself not understanding the concept of time to well, realized that it was a while since he last looked at Wendy.  
  
" Peter, ever since I returned from neverland I've stopped growing. I need to know. I can't just stay in London a little girl. Doctors from all around have no idea what had happened to me. Peter you must help me." she pleaded to the boy  
  
Peter thought for a moment. He knew Neverland was a place of mystery and magic, and he himself never questioned it. Why wasn't Wendy growing up? He could return and ask the faeries, they would know for sure. Peter headed towards the window.  
  
" Peter, where are you going?" Wendy cried out  
  
Peter looked at her as if the answer was obvious  
  
" To ask the faeries about you, surly they know something." Peter said  
  
" and your going to just leave me here?" she questioned  
  
Peter paused. He always dreamed Wendy would return with him to Neverland, but the thought of saying goodbye to the girl was surely too much to bare for the young boy.  
  
" Take me with you Peter" Wendy said as her face lit up with hope.  
  
Peter gazed down at Wendy and decided that having Wendy soar through the air with him again was worth any of those new feelings hurting him. Without answering her, Peter put his fingers to his mouth and let out a loud whistle. Suddenly a bright orb flew into the room and landed on Peter's shoulder.  
  
" Come here tink." he said as he grabbed the fairy. " Wendy is returning with us, and she needs pixie dust to fly again"  
  
Tinker bell flew into a fit of rage, trying to wiggle herself from Peter's calloused hands. Wendy heard the familiar faerie talk and looked up at the boy.  
  
" What is she saying"  
  
Peter looked at her.  
  
" you don't want to know. Tink still isn't very polite"  
  
Wendy muttered an "OH" as she quickly dropped the subject.  
  
Peter shook the faeries body over Wendy. The girl in just her night gown felt herself rise off the ground. Peter looked at her as his trademark grin spread across his face.  
  
" come away, Wendy, Come away to Neverland"  
  
A/N- sorry the story is moving slow and the chapters are short, but ill be updating everyday hopefully seeing as its summer. Please review 


	3. Return to Neverland

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated to Peter Pan  
  
A/N- thanks for everyone who reviewed my first fic. it really helped me want to write more and update faster. please leave all suggestions as how the story should go, seeing as I'm just going along with it and have no idea what's in store yet. thanks again  
  
Chapter 3: Return to Neverland  
  
Wendy stepped onto the nursery window and grabbed Peter's hand. It wasn't that she was scared, but in fact a little nervous. It had been a while since she last flew over the London sky with her brothers and Peter. Wendy started to float off of the window sill and out to the crisp London sky with Peter's hand still wrapped tightly around her own.   
  
Without saying a word, Peter began to fly through the air with Wendy heading towards the second star to the right. As she was flying, Wendy remembered the adrenaline that comes with flying over large cities. Wendy slowly let go of the boy's hand as she began to fly on her own, relishing in the free-feeling again. Peter looked over at her. Her hadn't realized how much he missed the young storyteller. it's not that he didn't want to visit, but he, being a boy, was wrapped up in too many adventures to remember the girl. Peter was snapped out of his thinking when Wendy called out his name.  
  
" Peter, is it awfully lonely in Neverland now that the lost boys are gone and Captain Hook is dead"? she asked  
  
" There are so many adventures Wendy, I don't have time to miss the boys. Wendy?"  
  
" Yes Peter"?  
  
" There is one thing you should know. Hook isn't dead" Peter said slowly  
  
Wendy looked at the boy. How could Captain Hook be alive. She saw him being swallowed by the crocodile.  
  
" How"?  
  
" When Hook was swallowed, the alligator never took time to chew him up. Well I was at Blind Man's Bluff when I noticed the crocodile laying on the rocks. He was cut in half. Then a while later, I saw Captain Hook getting his rat pirates to fix the Jolly Roger. He hasn't came to look for me, but I know he's planning something" said the boy.  
  
"Oh my. Peter, you must be careful. Captain Hook is awfully dangerous and..."  
  
Wendy didn't get to finish her sentence, because Peter had grabbed her hand and told her to hold on. Wendy looked around. She hadn't even noticed that they were far from London and now surrounded by the beautiful planets. Before she could think, Wendy and Peter were being blasted through space and Wendy clutched Peter, not wanting to be separated. The two children were thrown into Dark skies with bright stars. As they continued to fly, Wendy laid eyes on the place that she so dearly missed for the second time. It was just as she had remembered it. The sun was just rising, the land was full and green with trees.   
  
" Oh Peter, it's simply lovely".  
  
Peter looked over at the girl and couldn't stop a grin from spreading over his face. Wendy, his Wendy, was back with him, and he didn't intend to let her go this time.  
  
UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
The Jolly Roger was eerily quiet as the sun poured over it's deck. Not a sound could be heard, except for the small sound of voices whispering from the captain's cabin.  
  
"There has to be some other way to get that scurvy brat" sneered a very alive captain Hook  
  
" well cap'n, maybe we should just leave the boy alone". said the nervous Mr. Smee  
  
" LEAVE HIM ALONE, SMEE ? That brat has thrown me too a crocodile and got rid of all me pirates and you think I should leave him alone?"  
  
" N-n-no cap'n, i didn't mean anything by it"  
  
Captain Hook droned out the ramblings of his first mate as he continued to think of a way to get Peter Pan once and for all. Of course, Hook had come up with plenty of plans, but they all had loopholes that the boy was sure to get through. Hook was thrown out of his thoughts when the gleaming sun shone through the window and hit his face. Standing up, Hook looked out the window and saw that retched boy flying on top of the clouds with someone else flying along next to him. Hook grabbed his telescope and quickly pulled it open.  
  
" It's the story teller. What is she doing back here, that girl should have been too old by now."  
  
Hook took a second glance and thought to himself. Something was odd with the picture he had just seen. Shouldn't Wendy be taller, and have a women's features. It had been two years. Hook threw those thoughts away and began on new ones. Peter brought back the one person he'd ever had feelings for. Finally,something that he could use against the boy. Ever since he was swalled by that beast, Hook had even more resentment towards the boy than ever before. And now he was going to get his chance for revenge. Hook sat back down onto his dark wooden chair and smiled.  
  
" Smee, gather all of the maps of the island. I have a plan"  
  
A/N: oh no, what is Hook up too. lol.. send your thoughts to Nellysbabygrl88aol.com 


	4. Past Present and Accidents

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated to Peter Pan  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who posted reviews. They made me feel really good. Still not sure where the story is going so suggestions are wonderful from anyone. It's 2:30 AM and this is the second chapter ive updated tonight. That's because I might not be able to tomorrow because I'm going to see the new Spider Man movie. Well enjoy  
  
Chapter 4- Past, present and accidents  
  
Wendy and Peter had just landed on the soft clouds hovering over Neverland. Wendy remembered every vivid detail as if it was just yesterday. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she recounted everything that happened since the last time she was on the perfect island. Her mother and father were so glad to have all of their children home, but Wendy was different, she could feel that something had changed in her heart. Re accounting all of the long, dreary days stuck inside a lonely school house where no one ever understood her. She drifted apart from her brothers as time went by, finding harder and harder to talk with them while not be reminded of the boy who had her heart. Her father grew angry at the girl. Mr. Darling got sick of her constantly moping around the house. That's when he started speaking of marriage and what not. But Mr. Darling saw that his daughter was not becoming a women, and was remaining a child. Oh how Wendy longed for the sunny days she once experienced in Neverland. The peace and serenity of not being troubled with other problems that her life in London presented her.  
  
Wendy snapped back to reality and quickly wiped the shimmering tears that had fallen onto her cheek. Luckily Peter was to busy taking a closer peek at the Jolly Roger through his telescope.  
  
" Peter, what are we waiting for? Can't we go see the rest of the island?" she asked  
  
" The Jolly Roger is awfully quiet today. That means trouble".  
  
Peter looked at Wendy and handed her his small telescope for her to see the ship that so cruelly made Peter Pan lose the ability to fly. He turned away to talk to tink. He still needed to help Wendy figure out why she hadn't grown up. Not that he minded, but if Wendy needed help, he surly would be their for her. Peter told tink to round up the other fairies for a meeting later on that evening. Maybe they could help find an answer.  
  
Wendy turned away from Peter and took the small telescope in her delicate hands. She still couldn't believe that Captain Hook was still alive, and worse yet, that Captain Hook would want revenge for what Peter did to him. Settling down into the puffy cloud, Wendy peered down at the tall ship, slowly moving over every inch of it. She looked down at the place where she gave Peter her hidden kiss and made a promise to the boy.  
  
" It belongs to you, and it always shall"  
  
" What was that Wendy?" said the boy  
  
" oh nothing Peter"  
  
She didn't want to remind Peter of something that he probably wouldn't remember anyways. Although it was certain she would never forget. Wendy continued her search of the ship. Her eyes came upon the door at which she stood by Hook and considered Piracy. How could she have been lured by the vicious king of pirates. Red Handed Jill was just a character in her stories, besides, she could never turn against Peter. Wendy merely thought the idea of being a pirate was much too exciting to just say no to without giving it proper thought. Just then, the cabin door whipped open and caused Wendy to look upon the captain's door. A few moments of chatter could be heard and then out stepped the man she would had hoped to never see again. He looked perfectly the same as the last time she laid eyes on him. The red coat, the dark curly hair, and the rather large hook attached to his left hand. Wendy let out a small gasp, but it was unheard by Peter. He was too busy talking to Tinker Bell about Wendy's problem.  
  
Too afraid to move, Wendy continued to look at the killer of innocence, of anything pure and loving.. She wondered how such a person could exist. To live just to kill and hurt others astounded Wendy. She continued her gaze back on the Hook. Suddenly, The captain turned towards her and fixed his cold, blue eyes against her own and let a wide grin spread across his face. Wendy didn't hold back her shock as she moved towards the back of the cloud.  
  
Peter had just finished talking to Tinker bell when he saw Wendy quickly move to the other side of the cloud.  
  
" Peter, he saw me. Captain Hook saw me." she managed to gasp out.  
  
Peter quickly took Wendy's former spot and gazed down towards the Jolly Roger. Just as Wendy had said, Captain Hook had spotted him. Oddly enough, even without a crew, he didn't make Smee load the cannons. Instead, Hook just gazed up at Peter, with an evil smile across his face.  
  
Peter grabbed Wendy's hand and began to fly off of the cloud.  
  
" Come on Wendy, something's happening, and it doesn't look good."  
  
The pair flew away past the ship.  
  
UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
Captain Hook let out a chuckle as Peter and Wendy took off into the sky. He knew it was only a matter of time before his plan would start to unfold. Captain Hook vowed he would get Peter Pan after being forced to cut himself out of that beast.  
  
" Cap'n? What exactly is the plan"? stuttered Smee  
  
" all in good time Smee, all in good time." Hook simply stated his words with an evil chuckle. He would have Peter begging for his life and then some.  
  
UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
Peter still had Wendy by the hand. They were flying through the forest towards his home. Wendy looked down and spotted the old tree where she once played pretend with Peter. Confusion swept over her as Peter flew right by it.  
  
" Peter, are we not going to your home?"  
  
" where else would I be taking you?"  
  
" but didn't we just pass it? If I remember correctly, that was the---  
  
Peter cut Wendy off as he filled in his own explanation.  
  
" You didn't think I could stay in that old tree anymore did you? Hook knows where it is, and surely if I stayed there I would be killed in my sleep" He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Wendy let out a small oh and remained silent the rest of the trip. She still wondered why Peter had not brought up the events that occurred on the last night she was with him. Maybe he had forgot about the hidden kiss.  
  
Peter Pan had in fact not forgotten about the hidden kiss that Wendy gave to him. He was just to shy to bring it up. Although he was still confused about the thimble and kiss, Tinker bell cleared most of it up. He would like to give Wendy a kiss of his own. When she gave him the hidden kiss, it felt like a whole new life force entered him. At that moment he knew that Wendy loved him, no matter what Captain Hook said. If Wendy thought Peter was not capable of feelings, she was in for a surprises. Ever since Peter laid eyes on the brown haired beauty, he felt his heart twist, but in a good way.   
  
During their flight to his new home, Peter kept looking at his Wendy and how beautiful she looked. Whenever she turned and met his gaze, Peter quickly turned away and pretended as if he was just looking straight ahead.  
  
Soon the pair were flying over hills and mountains. Wendy could see the Indian camp approaching faster and faster. There was a bright fire burning smoke into the sky and the small painted teepees could be spotted from miles away.  
  
" Peter, why are we so close to the natives"?  
  
" That's my new home. The chief offered me a favor after I saved Tiger Lily. I figured that I'd be safest with the Indians" He said  
  
" Oh how clever Peter" She smiled.  
  
Peter's face lit up in a grin as he began to fly faster Wendy tried to catch up to him by reaching for his hand, but Peter failed to notice. Wendy caught up and saw the Indian camp right under her. Just then a whoosh could be heard. Peter turned around and saw Wendy falling towards the ground, with in arrow in her chest. 


	5. Juliet Pan

Disclaimer- I do not own anything associated with Peter Pan unfortunately  
  
A/N- ok, I think this chapter was better than the last. The italics mean a dream. I now know where this story is going after waking up from a dream, and right now in my head, it's going to be good I hope. loll so read and review please, that way I can get some reassurance that people are still reading this thanks again. Special thanks to especially for reviewing, reading and giving me positive advice, It helps a lot. Now on with the story  
  
Chapter 5- Juliet Pan  
  
Peter Gasped as he watched his Wendy plummet to the Nevereland earth. Peter quickly raced down to grab her. He pushed faster and faster trying to catch up with the girl. Peter stretched his fingers , trying to reach for Wendy before she hit the ground. At last his dirty fingers reached around her arm, causing Wendy's body to be jerked upwards. Peter held onto Wendy as he slowed down the speed that he was going. Finally they landed softly on the ground. Peter laid Wendy down on the soft earth. Her eyes were closed and she didn't seem to be breathing. Peter Kneeled down next to Wendy, stroking her hair. He had lost his Wendy yet again. Suddenly, Peter was surrounded by Neverland's natives, Ten of them to be exact, all clothed in deer skin flaps and moccasins. They would have all looked exactly the same if it wasn't for the face paint. Each warrior's face held a different symbol with the paint that they wore.  
  
The oldest Indian stepped forward, looking Peter straight in the eye.  
  
" This menace will not harm you anymore Peter Pan".  
  
" Menace? She is most certainly not. You shot her down." Peter said glumly.  
  
" We saw her trying to attack you in the sky."  
  
" Wendy wasn't harming me, we were playing." Peter rose up to meet the Indian's gaze  
  
Peter took out his dagger from the pouch on his hip, getting ready to move in towards the Indians, when he heard a gasp. Quickly his gaze dropped to the ground, where Wendy was slowly just opening up her eyes. Peter quickly kneeled down next to her. He pulled out the arrow causing her to gasp. he lifted the flap of her nightdress to find his kiss. His kiss saved her again. The brown acorn had another gaping hole right next to the first one.  
  
" Wendy, your alive" He stated with a grin, but she already had her eyes closed, falling into a deep sleep. Peter picked Wendy up and began to fly back to his home. The Indians had all scattered away when Peter wasn't looking, but he'd deal with them later.  
  
A short while after, Peter was home. His new hideout was on top of the very highest tree in Neverland. Peter had built his own little hut. It was made of wood and neatly constructed. Inside was a fireplace, small bed, and a large table with fresh fruit on it. There were various objects thrown around the room, mainly the old belongings of the former lost boys. Peter wanted to keep them as a memory, but found he used them much more than he had originally wanted to. Peter laid Wendy on his small, but cozy bed.  
  
" Sweet dreams Wendy"  
  
UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
The last thing Wendy remembered was Peter's face smiling down at her. She then drifted off into a deep slumber  
  
Wendy was walking through the Neverland forest, her feet crunching on the red leaves. She was picking sweet Lillie blooms along the trail that she was walking along. Suddenly a voice could be heard. Wendy looked straight ahead and waited for the sweet voice to speak again.  
  
" Wendy, come to me Wendy, Wendy I need you"  
  
It was the sweetest and kindest voice Wendy had ever heard. She started running down the path that the voice came from. Wendy suddenly stopped, and came across a set of stairs that led up to the blue sky. The stairs weren't made of wood. No, those stairs were made of the softest clouds. Wendy walked up the steps slowly as not to trip and fall all of the way back to the Neverland floor. Finally she arrived at the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. It was a castle made entirely of flowers. Every kind of flower seemed to own a spot on the castle. Their were roses and carnations and Snapdragons that gave a colorful image to anyone who laid eyes on it. The castle was gigantic, reaching higher than Wendy could see. She smelled sweet Honeysuckles as she moved closer the entrance of the castle.  
  
Slowly Pushing the door open, Wendy walked in the castle. The room she walked into was made of gold. The walls were solid and encrusted with blue sapphires on the trim. In front of her was a set of stairs made of gold as well. Wendy climbed them and gazed up at the fifteen foot door in front of her. Taking the golden knobs into her hand, Wendy pushed the door open. Wendy had entered a rather large room that was more amazing than the last. Everything was no longer made of gold, but of beautiful, shining diamonds. Wendy started to walk down the room when she looked down at herself. No longer was she in her plain cotton nightdress, but was now wearing a diamond gown fitted perfectly to her. Wendy ran her hands down the shining objects.  
  
" Do you like my dear" said the sweet voice.  
  
Wendy looked up to find a throne chair encrusted with diamonds and a figure sitting in it. It was a women and she was absolutely beautiful. She was dressed in a similar dress as Wendy only her diamonds shined much more brightly. Around her pale neck was a diamond chocker. On the chocker hung a small, clear pendant with a gold and diamond flower in it. ( very small one). Her face was lovelier than Wendy had ever seen. Her lips were painted blood red and her pale skin made it stand out even more. She wore thick eyeliner and black shadow that gave her a mysterious look. On top of her midnight black hair sat a diamond tiara made entirely of diamonds and sapphires. The tiara and dress complimented her fair complexion and dark hair.  
  
" It's a present for you Wendy." She said getting up  
  
" H- How do you know my name" Wendy stammered  
  
The women walked towards Wendy smiling  
  
" I know much about you dear. I know that you were here once before."  
  
" how"  
  
" I've lived in Neverland as long as Peter pan. I owned all of Neverland. Until that brat of a boy came around wanting to control everything" she said getting angrier.  
  
" you mean to say these things about Peter? But Peter is simply lovely." Said Wendy  
  
" He may lead you to believe that, but the lovely boy that you speak of enclosed me in this castle forever. I need someone to free me. I haven't been out of these walls for centuries. Peter enclosed me here because I was part of his past before the island. He wanted to be free and have fun, and me being here caused a problem for him. You see I knew Peter before Neverland. I was his mother. My name dear, is Juliet Pan"  
  
UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
Wendy woke up gasping. Night had fallen in Neverland and everything was quiet. Wendy gazed over at Peter who was sleeping soundly in a bear skin chair. It was only a dream right? How come she never saw those stairs before. Surely Peter would want her to meet his own mother. Wendy shook off the thoughts of the dream. It was nothing, she was just thinking about Peter way to much. Sighing, Wendy curled up in Peter's bed and fell back into a dreamless sleep.   
  
Outside captain Hook was stomping the grounds looking for Peter's hideout. His mistress told him to keep a look out on Peter and especially Wendy. That women would be the death of him. Giving up hope of finding them in the dark, Hook returned to his ship. The captain went to his Juliet for help to be rid of Peter Pan for good. Fortunately for him, his beauty had already devised a fool proof plan to get both Peter and Wendy. She had actually started the plan the last time the retched girl was last in Neverland. May God help those two children when she gets her hands on them he thought happily as different ways of killing them flowed through his mind. Oh yes, these next coming days would be bloody fantastic, of that he was sure of.  
  
UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
Juliet sat upon her diamond encrusted throne as she grinned into her crystal ball. Wendy was soon going to be led into her trap after she turns her back on Peter. Juliet knew it wouldn't be long before the girl was in her power. Wendy would turn her back on Peter and come to the rescue. Juliet had been stuck in the blasted castle for more years than she could count. Freedom looked good to her about now, and as soon as Wendy freed her, she would make Peter Pan pay with his life, and Wendy's.  
  
Juliet laughed a deep laugh as the vibrations made her prefect body shake with glee. This was going to be fun  
  
A/N- Hmmm, was Wendy's dream true, was it the future, or was it all made up....... we'll see soon 


End file.
